Time to wait
by simonanderson
Summary: Life has gone down hill and really , looking back no one could blame him. C/RIP


Haruko x Naota

Time to wait

"Haruko would have gotten me by now"

The thoughts filled his mind as his depression worsened. Hinamori tried to get him to open up, but he just couldn't say it. Years came and years went and really nothing differed. After his brother made MVP at the championship game; nothing changed. Nor did it after his grandfather died leaving everything to said successful brother. It only got worse after his father and teacher began to date. Everyone was moving on to better things in life except for him.

She was somewhere in the universe looking for her pirate king Atomsk. He could still hear the words whispered before he left of how she would be back for him. What would life had been with her he wondered wistfully under the bridge as his heart dipped in to his stomach. Ice water flooded through his veins as reality weighed against the life among stars hands clasped around her waist smelling the unique mix of gunpowder, motor oil, and that ingredient he identified as just her. Something that made it unique every time he could remember it. Everything about her seemed made for him right down to how she scanned him in the bath an unusual spark of emotion hidden behind those yellow irises.

Hunger, lust, maybe even love back then it seemed only too much to figure out the knot of emotions. Maybe she had died in a battle light years away and was waiting for him. The door opened to realization in his mind. Nothing was left for him in this world so why wait any longer for something that may never come. A plan soon fell in to place in his mind.

Black sky was all around her as the blue planet came in to view. Memories regressing to the young boy waiting for her. Watching him swing the bat saving everyone from complete destruction. Saving her as she wore the bunny girl outfit. His body over hers on the bathroom floor eyes taking each other in. On the bed straddling his hips rubbing his nose in to his childhood innocence. From her guess he should be well in his manhood, and she could only wish he was still waiting. When she was finally able to park in front of the bakery she begun to smell the familiar aroma of death close by.

Memory guided her footsteps as she made her way to the room. Her room, his room, their room. She smiled at that thought until the door swung open. All innocence seemed to be annihilated. Their bunk bed was gone only for a small single bed to rest in its place. The window was blocked except for the third farthest to the left. Book cases of volumes based on everything from aerospace to quantum theory rested in formation. On the dark oak desk drawings, graphs, and reports were scattered. The chair was like the desk; well used. Steam rose through the cracks of the door as she looked through the papers.

Patters of water against his skin, black t-shirt tight against his chest. Red tripp pants and black boots tipped on the edge of the tub. Shower steam clouded the view as she walked in. He was splayed in the water already dyed a raspberry crimson as two long gashes pumped blood out from both his arms. Eyes already heavy with blood loss he noticed the alien women.

" Shit, Takkun!"

His blood dripped from his fingertips on to the hard tile floor. Tossed on the bed his sheets were becoming coiled as they tightened around his elbows. The comforter wrapped the length of both arms as a small tear fell down her face as he brushed her cheek.

" Haru-ko you came back... for me"

Suddenly he pulled her to him in an odd bedside hug as her tears fell. Salty fluid was already staining through the thick blanket and a coppery aroma began to heavily perfume the air. Time was running out as she cried over him. A staggered breath passed his lips as his own tears fell in the last bit of effort as the blood stain grew.

" Why cant I be happy Haruko?"

His body went limp as final tears fell

" Tak-kun I missed you, but you won't have to wait much longer."

Whatever had driven him to this couldn't be stopped but she knew that he would not be alone anymore.

Rolling up her sleeves she swept the blade down both arms only wincing as they connected through her wrists. When it ran off her skin she felt the strength instantly ebb away. Flashes of her life passed through her memory as she arranged herself in his arms. Hunting for Atomsk, assassins, treasure, stealing to survive and then there was this boy. All innocent and corruptible, corruption was always the best form of fun until he began to enjoy it. Then he began to enjoy her, she began to love him, and finally he loved her.

She couldn't take him then he was barely a teen but the feeling stayed. Now, she was going to die in his arms, but next time she would corrupt him so much more for making her so emotional.


End file.
